


More Fish in the Sea

by entanglednow



Series: Weekly World News [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Interspecies, M/M, Transformation, mermaid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mermaid and an angel walk into a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Fish in the Sea

  
The motel's been abandoned for a while. There's grass growing up through the gravel of the parking lot, weeds curling round the doors. The paint's flaking and half the numbers have been knocked loose or are missing completely, leaving ghostly faded echoes to mark their passing.

But the pool's still full, which is pretty much all that matters. It's probably as much rainwater and leaves as it is chlorinated pool water by now. Which might be a good thing at the moment. Though Dean refuses to dump two bags of salt in it, protesting that it's a fucking waste just so Sam can feel 'all tingly in his fish parts.'

Sam's tempted to kick him, instead he just strips off his t-shirt and then works on the belt of his jeans before Dean grumbles something about his new, weirdo, exhibitionist streak and takes his bag to one of the rooms. One that wild animals haven't managed to invade yet.

Sam glares after him and strips his jeans and shorts off, before peering into the surprisingly clear water.

His legs ache in a way that suggests if he doesn't do this now he's going to have trouble walking for the next week. He can bear it out and it'll go away eventually. It's not like he's going to spontaneously turn into a fish in his sleep again or anything. But it hurts like a bitch, no matter what he tells Dean.

It's easier to just _deal_ with it now.

He sighs and sits down on the edge, before sliding himself into the water. It's cold and, as always, it takes him a few seconds to work out exactly how to...change. Like a ripple, constriction and softness and then water.

He's breathing hard when Dean appears at the other end of the pool.

"Dude, you a fish yet?"

In answer Sam throws up water with his tail, soaking the concrete where he's standing. Dean takes a step back, shakes his boot and makes a disgusted face.

"Ok, mermaid boy, I'm going to take the car in. Get it out of your system."

Sam flips him off. But he's more than happy the moment Dean's gone to sink underwater and test how quickly he could get from one side of the pool to the other. It's not a big pool but it's a hell of a lot more fun than a tub.

When he surfaces again there's an angel standing at the edge, peering down into the water.

"Hey, Cas." Sam folds his arms on the edge of the pool. "Dean's gone to get the car checked over."

Castiel is weirdly ok with him being a mermaid - merperson. Or at least he doesn't feel the need to keep reminding him of it. Or asking him if he wants a seashell bra.

"Perhaps you'd like some company?" Castiel's looking in the pool

Sam blinks up at him through the late sun. Trying to work out if he actually means what he thinks he means. He can't bring himself to say no though. Because being in the water with someone, it’s different.

"Yeah, yeah, Cas, I really would."

He's still a little surprised when Castiel slides his coat over his shoulders and lays it over the lone rickety pool chair. His shirt joins it, followed by his shoes, socks and pants - and oh, boxer shorts too.

And then there's a naked angel sliding into the pool with him and Sam is suddenly weirdly grateful that he currently has a tail.

Castiel swims like he does everything else. With quiet, efficient confidence. But there's that suggestion that there's so much more underneath. When he dips underwater and then surfaces again his hair’s flat against his skull, water running down his face and throat. Sam's tail gives one appreciative flick.

God, as if normal human arousal wasn't good enough.

And then Castiel is close, really close.

"Cas."

"Sam," Castiel says. Like there's nothing weird at all about the angel sliding into his personal space, skin touching underwater in a way that doesn't feel accidental at all.

"Cas -"

He's still speaking when Castiel presses him into the edge of the pool in one movement. There are wet hands in his hair and on the side of his face and then he has an angel kissing him. He's not prepared in the slightest, mouth stunned and half open, hands fluttering stupidly in the water.

And then Castiel's drifting away, pulling back.

"I've discovered it's not generally considered appropriate to ask permission before you kiss someone," he says.

Sam's still staring at Castiel's mouth. Trying to work out exactly what just happened. Castiel tilts his head and it's an entirely new expression wet and naked. Strange and surreal and Sam's drawing him in by his waist on instinct. Just because he wants to. He lifts his hands and pushes them into Castiel's wet hair. Castiel moves his head obediently and he's more than ready when Sam kisses him. Sam’s tail curls, sliding round the angel's legs. Which feels completely and totally the right thing to do. Even if it's a strange and foreign urge. He wants to slide in tight and press every inch of his own body against Castiel's, then bite him, so he can't go anywhere. So, yeah, weird, but somehow ok.

Castiel's hands lift and fold round his waist, sliding curiously from the sensitive skin where his scales start, up to his ribs. Sam shudders when the angel's fingertips drift over his gills, completely unprepared for the way it feels.

The fingers move up again and Sam's abdomen clenches in loss.

"Cas." Sam doesn't know how to ask, because how the hell do you ask for something like that?

But Castiel just tips his head to the side, expression serious, and drifts his fingers down the curve of Sam's ribs again. It's muted underwater but no less intense. The touch cautious and exploratory until his fingers reach the open edges of Sam's gills. Sam takes a slow, unsteady breath because it feels - damn it, there's no other word for it. It feels sexual, in a way his naked waist has never felt before.

"Shall I -"

Sam nods jerkily. "Yeah - I mean, please."

It's sensitive inside, a strange flaring tickle of heat that makes the breath he doesn't need catch in his throat and his tail jerk hard enough to knock plaster out of the wall underwater.

He's not sure whether to tell Castiel to stop or keep going - and then there are sharp angel fingers in his damp hair and Castiel's mouth is warm and firm and greedy against his own.

They curl round in a spiral, until Castiel is the one pressed into the edge and only then does Sam let his mouth go.

"I have no idea if we -" Sam groans out a breath because he doesn't know whether this is embarrassing or arousing anymore. "I don't know if I can even do anything like this."

The blue of Castiel’s eyes is still impossible and his eyelashes are wet. Sam can’t look away, has to tip their foreheads together just to breathe.

"I believe it depends on the exact ratio of mammal to fish within your body," Castiel says. Voice soft and curious. "One of which will have internal sexual organs and one of which will not."

Knowing Sam's case - not. _So much not_ and he's going to end up in some sort of frustrated, fish-based, underwater frottage thing that's going to leave the angel covered in scales and Sam losing his damn mind.

Or spawning, or something equally fucked up.

Kissing is good though, that's really hard to stop doing. The fact that Castiel is letting him, like this. It leaves him trailing wet hands through Castiel's hair, over and over. His jaw’s a sweep of delicious roughness, stuck between clean-shaven and dishevelled ever since they've known him.

Castiel's hands are still roaming curiously, fingertips sliding against his scales - then drifting back up to trail through the sensitive edges of his gills until Sam's not sure where he's trying to breathe from, or if he's actually drowning.

The end of his tail keeps curling up and flickering over the skin of Castiel's legs in a way that seems intent on trying to twine them together and seems frustrated to find that they're not the same species.

Not that they've ever been the same species.

Or that Sam isn't now pretty much a species all on his own.

But then Castiel makes a soft noise, that sounds like satisfaction and pushes in and under right at the lowest point of his waist, where the sensation of fingers inside his gills is bright and overwhelmingly sensitive. It's a strange almost uncomfortable tightness and then - Jesus Christ - it's not strange at all. Castiel's hand is impossibly warm under the enveloping rush of cold water but Sam knows what shaky, greedy desperate need feels like when someone's touching you where you need to be touched. Or maybe where you probably shouldn't be touched - Sam’s knowledge of fish sex is unsurprisingly limited.

Castiel's legs are sliding open around the width and weight of his tail. While Sam grunts words into the angel's skin which may very well be something close to 'yes, fuck, please.' He doesn't even know what's happening but Castiel's still kissing him so he figures he's just going to run with it.

He gets his hand down between them, crushed between the slippery foreign touch of his own scales and the warmth of Castiel's skin. He curls his fingers round Castiel, because someone should be able to get off the easy way here, and Sam is instantly completely fucking in love with the way the angel sucks a breath and tenses like he's surprised by how _good_ it is.

It's strange trying to do this underwater, distant and muted, but Castiel's breathing is a pretty good guide for exactly how hard and how fast he wants. The angels fingers slithering in and out of his gills like they can't stop while his legs tighten to the point of pain round the shivering, thrashing weight of his tail.

Because, fuck, fish tail or not, this is sex, one unsteady slide after another and when Castiel tips his head back against the side of the pool and shuts his eyes Sam buries his teeth in his shoulder.

It's one long shudder of pleasure that's nothing like he's ever felt before. Which ends in a thrash that throws water everywhere, and Sam's left sinking in the water making a half-lost sort of whimpering sound, while everything goes blurry at the edges.

Castiel's breathing into the curve of his neck, and his wet hair smells like fruit under Sam's nose - there's no mark from where he had his teeth buried in Castiel's shoulder, though Sam's jaw aches enough to tell him how hard he'd bitten him.

He feels loose and heavy and ever so slightly dizzy, tail sliding lazily back and forth below where Castiel's legs are still wound round him. Castiel's hands slide away and Sam makes a quiet noise at the brief, sharp cold of the water - before the sensation is gone. He decides that he likes the strange feeling of smooth scales sliding against Castiel's bare thighs.

He's probably heavy, really heavy where he's crushing the angel into the side of the pool. Though he figures Cas is strong enough to not worry about that.

"Was that weird," Sam asks quietly. Because he's in some strange place where he's not sure if he should be embarrassed or not. "I'm really hoping that wasn't weird."

"It was very pleasant," Castiel says. His fingers are still drifting lazily at the strangely sensitive strip where skin becomes scales.

Sam presses their foreheads together.

"Can we do that properly when I get my legs back? Please - I'd really like to -"

"Yes," Castiel says. Like it's just that simple.

  



End file.
